The present invention generally relates to a screening paste, and more particularly to a platible non-metallic filler material for use in metallurgical screening pastes used in a via structure for a ceramic electronic packaging or used in forming an external feature such as an input/output (I/O) pad, tab, wire band pad, sealed band, lines, and the like.